Tamagotchi in High School Book 1 Dog Days
by Mametchi229
Summary: This story takes us on an adventure through high school with mametchi and many more since this is in complete i will have time to complete this story!
1. Chapter 1: Congrats!

Chapter 1

Middle congrats

Finally grade 8 grad! As the grade 8's of dream school started to go on stage. Mametchi was scared to graduate because he made soooooo good tamafriends and he REALLY didn't want to leave very disorganized…. As all of them walked on stage, one by one they said a short speech then greeted the other. Until it was finally Mametchi's turn to make a speech, He really didn't know what to say…

"Um… Hello… Um hi there, How's e-everygotchi?"

He had an embarrassed look and to top it all together he had a very small voice crack that caused the microphone to squeak.

"Ummm… Hi T-there my name is… Is M-Mametchi. How's everygotchi tonight?..."

Nobody replied, but rather they laughed and hooted. While everygotchi including Mametchi the got there high school pass so that meant they can go to high school. Finally it was the end of the school year grade 8 trip to tamagotchi town, but Mametchi refused to go. Because after what had happened to his parents. Mametchi's worst nightmare of his entire life flashed before his eyes. So how his parents died was because somegotchi was speeding and ramming into his dad's car. And his mother was shot in the head first then Papamametchi shouted.

"DUCK DOWN NOW!"

"Why?!"

"BECAUSE I TOLD YOU TO-"

Mametchi ducked down and then his dad got shot in the head too. The bang of the gun scared poor Mametchi greatly. Then mametchi went into the front seat and then started to drive and managed to get chased by the bad guy and the police. The car was jerking, soon after Mametchi had taken the leap of faith because in the front was a truck filled with propane!

"I REGRET EVERYTHING! AAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Mametchi ended up hitting his head on the sidewalk and gotten a concussion, slowly his vision faded and was in the hospital after…


	2. Chapter 2: the faint?

Chapter 2

The faint?

Shortly after the thought of memory lane he fainted! Then everygotchi when screaming and running around.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" as the principal screamed.

Mametchi thinking 'How could have this happened to me!'

As he was fainting he woke up and he was in a hospital and the doctor said.

"Holy cow, you were knocked out cold for… F-for 15 hours!?"

"WHAT?! How?"

Mametchi's mind was blown. As mametchi was talking to the doctor, the doctor looked through Mametchi's history file. He saw that Mametchi's mental health was extremely horrifically terrible, he had all of the types of depression, OCD, ADHD, ADD & Bipolar disorder!

"Wow I've never seen anygotchi have all of the depression's! And it says here that both of your parent's died in a car shoot out and you gotten a concussion during the incident, and i'm going to ask somegotchi to be with you _**BUT**_ it has to be a girl."

"WHAT NO WAY I'M GOING TO BE WITH A GIRL! NO FREAKING WAY!" he demanded

"Can you please wait in the waiting room…"

"FINE!"

The doctor called the number and she said yes and mametchi was called back and he talked to him while she was on hold, and then she talked to him and the agreed that she could stay for a bit. They talked.

"Okay when will you be here?"

"In a week and guess how old I am?"

"14?"

"Yes your right! Okay now guess what school i'm going to?"

"Tamagotchi high school?"

"Yes!"

"Wait what?!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Two

The Runaway!

After that conversation Papamametchi decides to look for mametchi because it was getting dark and usually the Warui cafe was open 12 hours and trouble makers could hurt mametchi or even _**WORSE**_ and so on and so forth. As a thought went through Mametchis big head, he thought of an idea. An idea so risky it could take his life, as he thought it over and over and over. So he finally agreed to his thought and started walking towards a bus stop. and then he gotten a call again from Papamametchi and this time he answered the first time.

"Hello?"

"Mametchi it's me papamametchi and I need you to meet me in the donut park please… Because I need to apologize to you about earlier and can you try to make sure that you _**NEVER**_ go out on dark okay?"

"sure…."

"Mmm…"

"What?"

"Nevermind…"

"?"

Both of them hang up and Mametchi was running to the donut park and he made it just in time for papamametchi to pick up mametchi. Then they went to the orthodontist without him knowing… Then he saw the building knowing that he's gonna go no matter what!

"i'm screwed!"


End file.
